Words From the Heart
by Hegodart
Summary: Athrun tells Cagalli that he can make a romantic poem using words from his heart simply by looking at her, what happens when Cagalli finally sees what his heart really wants?


**Just another ASUCAGA one shot, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

In all the 2 years we've been dating in high school, never once did I realize how horny Athrun can be. He started out by being a little touchier after I told him I thought he was hot. He would walk behind me and say things like, "damn, I love your ass."

But never once did I think he would take it this far.

* * *

"Don't forget your romantic based poems are due tomorrow," our grade 12 English teacher as every student was packing up their things getting ready to head home after a long day at school.

"I will be drawing names to see who presents theirs first," she continued even though half the class had already taken their leave.

I was usually the last one to leave, knowing this, Athrun always ended up coming to my desk and stuffing the rest of my things in my bag without a care.

"I swear you get slower every day babe," he said as we exited the class.

"No, it's just that every day you get faster," I retorted.

He chuckled as he put his arm around me, weaving our way through the crowded halls. Since we didn't have to make a trip to our lockers, we immediately headed for the front exit.

"Athrun, have you started you poems yet?" I asked as we made our way to the front.

"Nope," he said simply.

"Their due tomorrow," I stated.

"Yeah, but with my charismatic skills, I can come up with something in 2 seconds," he said momentarily pausing at the parking lot to look for his car before spotting it then grabbing my hand in that direction.

Ever since my car broke down a few months ago, Athrun has made it a habit to drop me home every day after school.

"Athrun, you shouldn't put it off, what if you forget to do it tonight, what are you going to do when you get in front of the class?" I asked.

"I'll look at you," he replied.

"I don't understand how that would-"

"You're my girlfriend and I can express my love for you just by looking at you," he said cutting me off, "there's nothing more romantic than words from the heart."

I blushed and looked down. Sometimes Athrun can be so sweet I wonder how I ended up with a boy like him.

We sped up our pace once we spotted his car, eager to get off the school grounds. Once we arrived at his silver Mercedes, he handed me his bag as he open the driver's side and popped the trunk for me. I threw mine and his bags into the trunk and walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door, and then slipping in.

"How about you come over to my house so we can hang out while we finish our poems," I offered.

"Anything for you to make sure I finish mine," he grinned.

We buckled our seat belts as Athrun looked back to make sure the way was clear before reversing. He soon pulled out of the school parking lot and headed in the direction of my house.

It takes about 10 minutes to get to my house when Athrun's speeding, but today he seemed to be taking his time.

"Would your parents be ok if I came over?" he asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"They won't be home until late tonight," I said rolling down the window, "So they won't even know you were there."

"Are you implying that we should do something at your house," he said rubbing my leg suggestively.

I nodded my head frantically as I put my hand over his to stop it from moving up and down my leg.

"Aww, I was just kidding Cagalli," he said grabbing my hand that was over his and bringing it to his mouth to put a simple kiss on it. That gesture always made me smile at him.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't want to…you know…do it…with you," I chocked, "but just not right now."

His smile reached across his face, "I'm not pressuring you, but it's good to know you wanna _do it_ with me."

I wacked him on the arm as I blushed even more than I already was. I don't know what has gotten into him; he never used to be this…straightforward.

After a little more chatting away and blushing on my part, we finally arrived at my house. Athrun pulled into the driveway.

"Ok, I think I got the perfect idea for my poem, want to hear it?" Athrun asked as I was pulling out my keys to unlock my front door.

I unlocked my door holding it open for Athrun, "Sure, let's hear it."

"Alright, when I look up in the sky, I get a twinkle in my eye…" he paused and stared at me.

"Is that it?" I questioned holding back the laughter that was threatening to come out.

He scratched his head, "Yeah, but it goes to show you how easily I can come up with a rhyme."

I burst out into laughter, "Alright Athrun, let's see how far you get with that beginning."

He smiled at me as I pulled his hand for him to follow me to my bedroom.

"Eager are we?" he teased.

"To finish our poems…" I said as we entered my room, "hell yeah."

I sat down at my desk pulling out a lined piece of paper and a pen.

"How far have you gotten," Athrun asked lying down on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"I finished mine last week, you know, when it was assigned."

"It's not my fault I haven't started," Athrun said rolling over to face me, "I just have better things to do."

"Well you better finish it now, it's due tomorrow," I said.

We sat in my room for about and hour finishing up our homework from other classes before Athrun went to my DVD collection and pulled out the movie Saw IV.

"Athrun, that movie is disgusting and you haven't even started your poem," I said as I went to sit on the bed with him.

"I promise you, I'll finish it for tomorrow," he said pulling me into his lap, "we haven't spent any quality time together.

I sighed and got up to put the movie into my DVD player.

As soon as the movie started, a shot of a girl in some very revealing clothes came on. I looked at Athrun to see him shifting on my bed and awkwardly looking away from the screen with a slight blush on his face. I suddenly wondered what his reaction would be if I ever wore something like that. I went into my bathroom to change into my pajamas while the movie was still playing. Once I was done I rejoined Athrun on my bed.

After about and hour Athrun head was on my lap as he was fast asleep. I turned the movie off since I wasn't really paying attention to it in the first place. I never really liked those gory movies. Gently, without waking Athrun up, I moved his head onto a pillow beside me so I could get up. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to pick out what I was going to where for the next day.

Walking over to my walk-in closet, I stood there contemplating an outfit. Suddenly I remembered the girl at the beginning of the movie wearing that revealing outfit, which brought back memories of a sexy outfit my friend and I had bought for myself awhile back. Digging through my closet in search of the outfit, I noises, "Athrun?" I called.

"Yeah," he mumbled, clearly still sleepy.

"Maybe you should head home," I said looking at my watch, "it's already nine thirty."

"Maybe that's a good idea," he said coming into the closet, eyes half closed.

"Bye," I whispered turning to kiss him on the lips.

He smiled at me after the kiss before walking out mumbling a quick, "See you."

I continued looking for the outfit with no luck. Giving up I decided to head downstairs and grab something to eat before getting ready for bed.

My parents returned home as I was finishing my food. I chatted with them for awhile before I excused myself to go to bed.

I went to my bathroom first to brush my teeth and as I was starring in the mirror, I remembered where I put that outfit. Quickly brushing my teeth, I ran out the bathroom into my bedroom. In the bottom drawer was a closed box, opening it up I found my sexy outfit. Inwardly smiling to myself thinking about Athrun's reaction tomorrow, I closed it back up and hopped into my bed. I had no troubles falling asleep that night.

* * *

Walking into school the next morning, I was getting a lot of admiring stares from every other male. The cause of this would be my sexy outfit which consists of my short black skirt which reaches abit higher than mid thy, my v-cut baby blue tank top and my blue flats. To top everything off, I decided to wear a little bit of make-up. I was only doing this to see Athrun's reaction; I didn't really care about what the other males thought.

As the first period bell rang, I looked forward to going into English class. Not only to get my poem presentation over with, but to see what Athrun had come up with. He had told me that his poem would be entirely based on what he feels for me, making my stomach flutter in anticipation.

I walked into English class to see Athrun at the back, chatting away with his friends. When he spotted me his eyes instantly went as huge as saucers but quickly turned into an evil glare when a guy sitting in the front row whistled at me.

I walked over to Athrun taking a seat beside him, "Good morning my love."

"Wonderful morning is more like it," Athrun said checking me out again, "May I ask what the special occasion is?"

"Nothing actually, I'm just looking forward to hearing your poem," I smiled at him.

He visibly turned pale, "Oh, right…"

"Athrun…" I growled, "Please tell me you finished it last night."

"Of course I did babe," he said uncertainly.

Just as I was about to reply, the teacher walked in and wasted no time in starting the class.

"As you all know, today your romantic based poems are due," he said to the class, "We will be drawing names to see who goes first."

She pulled out a hat and poured ripped up pieces of paper in it while shaking it.

"Miss Attha, please draw the first name," the teacher said approaching my desk.

I put my hand in swishing it around abit.

"What are the chances of me being called first," Athrun whispered from beside me.

"I'm praying you are," I replied as I pulled out a paper and handed it to the teacher.

"Now that's not very-"

"Mr. Zala, you're up first," the teacher called reading out the name I pulled.

I smirked at Athrun as he got up and gave me a hopeless look, "You're going to pay for that."

He went to the front of the class and stood there.

"When your ready Mr. Zala," the teacher said.

He cleared his throat but said nothing.

"Mr. Zala…" the teacher said more serious now.

Athrun looked around the class nervously then directly at me. He paused as he continued starring at me, as if thinking about something. I smiled encouragingly at him.

"Ok, I'm ready now," he said with a huge grin, "Although it's very short."

"That's fine," the teacher said sounding annoyed.

He took a deep breath, and then looked back at me still grinning, "Roses are red, and lemons are sour. Open your legs and give me one hour."

The whole class burst into laughter as I turned as red as a tomato only one thought crossing though my mind, _I'm going to kill him_.

**

* * *

**

**Please tell me what you guys think :)**

**In other words of course, read&review,**

**-BrownSugar.**


End file.
